Heartache for Harry
by MississippiGirl13
Summary: Harry has died during the final battle defending his daughter, and now she cant stand herself. She lives in an orphanage and nobody knows shes a Potter, but what happens when she starts Hogwarts and everybody finally discovers her secret? RECENTLY ADOPTED
1. Prologue

**Okay, in this Dumbledore isn't dead, Snape is still teaching at Hogwarts, and… um… yeah, that's it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!**

There was fire everywhere. My heart was racing. People were attacking one another with curses. There were screams and explosions all over the place. Tears were streaming down my face. I was running and dodging everything that was coming my way. I was calling for my parents. I needed to find them. I was scared. I tried to jump over a dead body but tripped over it and fell into a pool of blood. I looked at who it was I had tripped over and screamed.

It was my mother.

"Mummy! Mummy wake up!" I yelped as I shook her, trying to make her come back to life.

It was useless. She was dead. Her flaming red hair looked even redder because of the blood. Her blood was all over me. I was covered head to toe with all of the sticky stuff. Her usually sparkling blue eyes were glazed over. Lifeless. More silent tears streamed down my face. As much as I didn't want to leave her I knew I had to find my father.

I got to my feet and ran away from my poor, dead mother. I couldn't find my father anywhere. I saw my Uncle Bill fighting a death eater, and he looked whipped out. He could barely block any of the attacks. I looked away as I saw the blinding green light come out of the death eater's wand, not wanting to see the result.

I was just loosing hope of ever finding my father when I saw him, battling the scariest man I had ever seen. Voldemort. He looked like a snake, with only slits for a nose, beady red eyes, and pail skin. He was too horrible to describe, and I couldn't see how my father could stand fighting him, much less looking at him. I called out to my father and he glanced over anxiously, and then looked back at Voldemort, who was now looking at me, his evil eyes locked on mine.

"Don't you touch her." My father snapped, his fingers clutching her wand so hard his knuckles were white.

An evil smirk spread over Voldemort's lips as he raised his wand and pointed it at me before yelling the killing curse. My father yelled out, jumping in front of me before the curse could hit me, and instead it hit him. He fell to the ground, almost dead, and looked at me.

"Be brave, Maxine." He said before looking at Voldemort and with the last of his power shouted the killing curse, which caught Voldemort off guard, hitting him square in the chest he froze, then fell down. Dead.

I looked back down at my father and gasped when I saw that his eyes were now glazed over. I balled openly, letting the tears fall onto his frozen face. He had died saving me, and I knew I would always blame myself for his death, because if I hadn't called out to him Voldemort's killing curse that was meant for me wouldn't have hit him. I cried into him until I felt somebody pull me away from him. I started to scream, trying to break away. I couldn't leave him, I just couldn't. An officer from the ministry drug me away, kicking and screaming.

My whole family is dead, my mother, my father, my aunts and uncles, my grandparents, my cousins, everyone. I'm going to funeral after funeral, and every single one a new set of tears come. The funeral that hurt me the most, however, is my father's, because I know he would still be alive if it hadn't been for me. The last thing I see of him is he is in a coffin wearing his good dress robes with his hair combed neatly, covering his lightning built scar, and his arms are crossed, holding his wand with his fingers. I can't help but think how wrong they had made him. He never wore his good dress robes unless he was going to a wedding, not even to church, and his hair was always in a constant mess, showing of his lightning built scar perfectly, and he never held his wand with just his fingers, it was always in his fist.

He wasn't my father anymore; he was some kind of clone. I kept thinking that he was just playing a game, trying to see how I'd react if he died, and that any minute he would come out from behind a bush and hold his arms out for me, and I would run to him and hug him with all my strength, and he'd tell me how strong I was, like he always did. Then he'd bring me home and read to me before tucking me into bed and kissing me goodnight. But he never came out from behind a bush, never held out his arms for me to hug, never told me how strong I was, and never read to me before tucking me in, and never kissed me goodnight.

I didn't have my mother either. The one who I always made cookies with, and brought me to Diagon Alley to buy things from Wesley's Wheezing Weasels. Who always comforted me when I was scared or sad, and always reassured me that Daddy would come home if he was late, even if she herself was worried. She was wonderful, both my parents were, and yet they had been snatched away from me. I remembered something Daddy had told me when my puppy got killed. "Only the good die young," he had said. Both he and Mummy were good, so was that why they died? Why hadn't I died then? Was I bad?

About a month after the war, when all the funerals were over, an officer in the ministry brought me to a wizard orphanage. It was filled with children, but none of them had been in the middle of the war. Some had lived in their all their lives, others had just recently come because their parents died in the war, but they had been hiding when the battle had been going on. I was the only one who had seen everything. The only one who had been bloody with a mother's blood, and the only one to see people die before my very eyes.

I didn't tell anybody that I was Harry Potter's daughter, and I requested that none of the adults tell anybody either. I didn't think I'd be able to handle people talking about him yet, asking what he had been like. I wouldn't be able to handle people talking about him in past tense, because it still didn't seem real to me.

But just because I didn't tell anybody that he was my father didn't help me escape talking about him. Everyone in the orphanage was talking about how he had died. Some were happy, others were sad, and some were even confused. "How did he and You-Know-Who both die?" they asked sometimes, and even though I knew the answer I couldn't tell them. I just couldn't.


	2. Chapter 1

"Maxine! Maxine, guess what!" A small girl around my age runs into the room and jumped onto my bed, almost causing me to fall off.

"What Natalie?" I ask as I gained my balance.

"The mails here and the letters from Hogwarts have arrived, and guess what!" she looked very excited.

"What," I asked, although I already knew what the answer would be I asked anyways, just because she wanted to tell me.

"We both got letters!" she squealed, "Come on, we need to go get them. We're all going shopping for our school supplies today, so we need to be quick."

"I'll be right down." I said.

Natalie runs out of the room and I give a sigh. I didn't want to go to Hogwarts. I knew when we went though the sorting hat they called us up by our full names, and as soon as the people heard "Potter" they would know I was Harry Potter's daughter, which I didn't want. I had no choice however. Whoever received letters _had _to go. The orphanage manager ordered it. They wanted everyone to get a good education so when they left the orphanage they would be able to get a good job.

I took a deep breath before going down to the kitchen, where the mail was distributed. I walked over to Mrs. Louis, an older woman with crooked teeth but a warm smile. She gave me her smile and pulled out my letter, handing it to me. I smiled back and turned away from her, going to sit at my usual table with Natalie, Jordon, and Cleo. I sat down beside Jordon and he gave me a warm smile.

"Good morning, Max."

"'Morning Jordon." I replied as I took a piece of cold, burnt toast and take a bite.

Jordon was going into his second year, so usually he didn't sit at our table, but because it was summer he was at our table again. I can't help but think about who's going to take over our table once we leave.

"So are you as excited about going to Hogwarts as these two jittery girls are?" he questioned.

I looked at the two girls examining their lists with hungry eyes, huge Chester cat smiles on their faces. I looked back at Jordon and shrugged. I realized that I hadn't even opened my letter yet so I quickly broke the seal and skimmed through it.

_Great, _I thought, _the very first thing it says is "Congratulations Miss Maxine _Potter_" that's a huge give away._ I felt a little bitter but decide to ignore it.

After breakfast we were instructed to get whatever we might need from our items and then come back down so we can leave for Diagon Alley. I grabbed my key for Gringotts, and a small carry bag to hold my money and key in, along with anything else I might need to put in there. I waited for Natalie and Cleo before the three of us went back down and met up with Jordon, who was already down there. The large group of Hogwarts students' flooed to Diagon Alley, we got our money from Gringotts, and were told to meet back at the steps into Gringotts in four hours.

Natalie, Cleo, and I followed Jordon as he showed us all the shops we need to go to. I had almost all my things except my wand. My friends all wanted to get something to eat first, but I wanted to just get all the shopping done first, so Jordon pointed me in the right direction. I walked into the musty, quiet shop. I didn't see anybody so I walked up to the desk.

"H-hello?" I stammered as I looked around.

An old man popped out of nowhere right in front of me and gave me an odd smile. "Ah, I see I finally get to meet Miss Potter." He said and before I could reply he's off searching for a wand.

He grabbed one, blew the dust off the box, and handed me the wand. I waved it absentmindedly and a light bulb overhead exploded. My eyes widened and I quickly sat the wand down. He went and got another, and waved it, and a quill went flying out the window. He quickly snatched it away from me. Another one and a box full of feathers exploded.

This continued for probably an hour before he finally brought one to me, a skeptical expression plastered on his face. I picked it up and an odd, glowing light illuminated me. An odd, tingly feeling went up my arm and through my veins, and then the light started to die down, until it was totally gone.

"Interesting." He said, although it was more to himself then me.

"What's interesting." I questioned.

Is attention snapped over to me, "This wand, Miss Potter, belonged to your father."

"What? But… how?" I felt as though I was going to cry.

"It was stolen from his coffin before they buried him. The ministry caught the thief, but Mr. Potter was already buried, so they sent it here. I was not going to give it to anybody, but when none of the wands worked for you I had a feeling that I should try it."

I looked at the wand, feeling a little nauseous. It had been in my fathers hands when he was killed. It just felt so wrong to be holding it, like I myself was stealing it.

"Since it was your father's it wouldn't feel right for you to have to pay for it." He said as he handed it to me.

"Thank you." I whispered before turning and walking out of the shop.

The gang was still sitting, eating when I got back.

"Hey Maxine, what took you so long?" Cleo asked as I came up, still holding the wand in my hand, dazed.

"It always takes awhile to get your wand. The wand chooses the wizard." Jordon said as he took the wand out of my hand and examined it. "It looks kind of… I don't know… old… and used in." he said.

"Yeah, it is. It was an already used. Uh… it was stolen out of a coffin and wasn't found until the man it belonged to was already buried." I said.

Natalie's face scrunched up in disgust, "Ewwww! That's _disgusting_!" she exclaimed.

"I don't think it's that bad…" I said quietly. Neither Cleo nor Natalie heard me, but Jordon did, but before he could say anything Cleo and Natalie were on their feet and interrupted him.

"We're going to go get our wands, could you come with us Jordon?" Cleo gave him an innocent look, battering her eyelids.

"Uh…" he looked at me, and I nodded, "okay…"

Cleo smiled with satisfaction and grabbed his hand, pulling him behind her. He looked back at me and I watched him go, still fingering my wand absentmindedly. I got up and walked over to the Quidditch store, looking in the window at the brooms. How I wanted a broom, but I knew I didn't have the money to get one, and first years weren't allowed to have them.

I looked at some boys pointing at the new Nimbus 2006. There fathers were with them and pulling some money out of their wallets, giving them the money so they could buy one. I felt tears in my eye as I looked at all the families and I quickly whipped them away. I wouldn't cry, no matter what I wouldn't cry.

Too late.

I felt the tears streaming down my cheeks and dropping to the ground. I kept trying to whip them away but it wasn't working, the more I whipped the more tears that came. I ran away from the open and into an empty alley, where I leaned against a wall and cried into my hands. My long, ginger red hair was surrounding my face like a curtain. I was startled when I felt a huge hand land on my shoulder.

"'Ey kid? You okay?" a gruff voice questioned.

My head flung up and I look up at a huge, scruffy man with brown hair, a long brown beard, and a trench coat. His hair was graying. My emerald green eyes met dark brown ones.

"Merlin, yer Maxine Potter." He said as he looked at me.

"H-how do you know my name?" I stuttered.

"Ya look jist like yer mum, but yer've got yer dad's eyes." He said with admiration.

I gasped, "You knew my parents?"

"Of course I knew yer parents! Harry was a right trouble maker he was, just like his own dad, and Ginny wasn't no better." He gave a hardy laugh.

I looked down at my hands and gave a small sniff, "They died…" I said quietly.

"Yah, I know…" he said as he placed a reassuring hand on my back.

"I was there when my dad died, and I actually fell into a puddle of my mum's blood…" I started to cry again, just harder this time.

"Bloody hell," he said quietly, "don't chu worry Maxine, don't chu worry one bit. If ya ever need someone to talk to don't hesitate to drop by my hut. I teach care of magical creatures at Hogwarts, so I'll always be open ter talk to." He said. I nodded.

I knew I'd be able to talk to him. He seemed nice, and he had known my parents, "What's your name?" I ask.

"Rubeus Hagrid. C'mon, I'll get chu something." He helped me to my feet and we walked back into the busy streets.

We walked over to a store with lots of animals and brought me inside. They were all wonderful, owls, cats, rats, toads, and many other animals. I looked at them all in a total daze.

"Yer allowed ta bring a owl, cat, or toad, so ya can have any one ya wont." He said.

I looked at him with wide eyes, "Are you serious?"

Hagrid smiled and nodded. A huge smile spread across my face and I started looking at all the cats and owls. I didn't want a toad because they were just so… yucky. They were all so wonderful, and I couldn't decide which one I wanted. I was stuck between a Little Owl and Himalayan kitten. They were both so cute, but I just couldn't decide. An owl would be helpful to send letters, but I didn't have many people to send letters to, and a kitten would be just so cute, and they're cuddly so if I ever needed comfort it would be there.

I decided on the Himalayan kitten and Hagrid bought her for me. She was adorable. She was all white with chocolate colored ears, face, paws, and tale. Her eyes were a light blue. She seemed a little scared of all the noise and the crowd. She was hiding in my arm and just couldn't help but think how cute she was.

"Thank you, Hagrid." I said for about the millionth time.

"It t'was nothing." He said and he patted my head, nearly causing me to collapse under the weight. "Er, sorry 'bout that." He said.

"It's okay. I have to get back to the orphanage though. Thanks for everything." I smiled at him and ran back to Gringotts, the kitten in my arms and pulling all my stuff behind me.

When I got to the steps I saw that I wasn't the only one who got a pet, but I was the only one who got a cat. Natalie and Cleo were gushing over the kitten as soon as they saw her, and she was burying her head in my arms, obviously afraid. I murmured comforting words to her. Jordon looked at her with soft eyes, but didn't say anything, or even touch her. He _did _give me a smile though. I smiled back, and then we all went back to the orphanage.

That night I feel asleep with the little kitten in my arms, still trying to think of the perfect name for her.


	3. Chapter 2

The orphanage was in a frenzy. Everybody was running around, getting dressed, packing, and eating breakfast. Some of the adults were trying to drag kids out of bed, and then the kids who weren't going to school were all yelling for people to be quiet so they could continue sleeping. I was doing some last minute packing, trying to remember if I had forgotten anything. Natalie was looking around franticly.

"Maxine, have you seen my diary? I can't leave without my diary! Those stinky boys could find it and read it if I leave it."

"Did you check under your bed, in the shoe box you keep all your secret things in?" I asked without even looking up.

Natalie quickly checked under her bed and found the box. She ripped the lid off and inside she found a little pink book with hearts and butterflies on the cover. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks Maxine." She said as she put the diary in her bag.

The bell rang downstairs, meaning it was time to go. I quickly double checked my school trunk, through the lid down, grabbed it along with the kitten's carrying case, and ran down stairs.

We all loaded up on a bus that drove us to the train station. There we all entered platform 9¾. I looked at the huge bus in total aw. It was huge! I had never been on a train before, so this was going to be a total new experience. There were a whole lot of kids, and families. I could tell I wasn't the only one of us who noticed the families. A kid named David who just recently lost his parents is probably the most broken up. He's really small and babyish, and I walk over to him and put an arm around his shoulder.

"It gets easier." I whispered to him.

He nodded and gave a small sniff, "I hope so."

We boarded the train and Natalie, Cleo, David, and I all sat in a compartment together, while Jordon sat with his second year friends. I opened the kitten's carrying case and let her out so she was on my lap. She curled up in a little ball and slept on me while I petted her. She purred lightly.

"What are you going to name her?" David asked.

"I'm still not sure. I want to find the perfect name for her, but I still cant think of anything." I said as I studied her.

"How 'bout Pretty Kitty?" Natalie suggested, and I scrunched up my face.

"No way, that just doesn't seem to fit her."

"How about Sugar?" Cleo suggested.

"Nope."

The kitten jumped off my lap and started to walk around the compartment. She tripped over her own feet, went hurdling into one of the seats, and caused the carrying case to fall down, making a huge noise.

"Jinx…" I thought aloud, looking at the little fur ball. Her ears perked up and she walked over to me, jumped onto my lap, and started to lick my thumb.

"I think she likes it." David said.

I smiled and scratched her behind her ear, causing a joyous purring. As the train rode on I felt my eyes drooping. Natalie and Cleo had already fallen asleep, and David was busy eating a bunch of chocolate frogs he had gotten from the cart lady. I had bought nothing. I wasn't hungry. I had lost my appetite long before we had gotten onto the train.

I was going back to Hogwarts, the one place I had prayed I'd never, ever go to again. I remembered the first day I had gone there vividly.

"_This is it, Maxi, this is Hogwarts. You'll be going to school here in a few years." Daddy said to me with a smile._

_I looked up at the huge castle with wide eyes. "I'm going to be going _here_!" I asked with excitement._

"_Yep." He replied with a huge smile._

"_Cool!" I exclaimed with a huge smile._

_We entered the building and was greeted by Dumbledore, but it wasn't the greeting my mother and father had told me to expect._

"_Harry, Ginny, they're on their way."_

_Mother gasped and pulled me into a hug, as though to protect me. Within seconds the large doors slammed open. I was pushed into a closet with a bunch of other children and Grandma Molly. I cried into her arms. We stayed in there for many hours, until finally we were found. I was hidden and while the others were being killed me and a few others escaped._

_We all went our separate ways and I watched as many more people were killed. Students were battling men and woman twice their sizes. So many people were dead._

I quickly pushed the memory away before I went too far. I already had tears on my cheeks, and I couldn't imagine what would happen if I remembered my mother and father. Jinx was rubbing her head on my arm, trying to comfort me. I smiled softly at her and scratched her behind the ear. I wiped the tears away and tried to ignore the sights outside the window. I didn't want to see the castle until I had to.

"All students please get into your school robes if you have not done so already. We will be at Hogwarts in ten minutes."

I sighed and got to my feet, took out my robes, and went to change. When I came back into our compartment I saw it was only me. The others had already left to go change. I snuck a glance out the window and quickly squeezed my eyes shut. I had seen it; I had seen the castle where my life fell apart at.

I looked away from the window again and put Jinx in her carrying case. The others entered the compartment again and after about five minutes we were on the platform, being gathered up by Hagrid. He gave me a warm smile, and I smiled back, but I didn't really feel happy. I wanted to be anywhere but there. I wouldn't even mind being in Azkaban, which was saying something.

I climbed into a boat with Natalie, David, and Cleo. As we glided across the smooth, black water I felt myself starting to get a chill. It looked as though it was going to rain, and I did _not _want to get wet.

As we entered the dinning hall to be sorted I felt nervous. Did I say nervous? I meant petrified. Everybody was going to discover I was Harry James Potter's daughter in a matter of minutes, and there was nothing, and I mean _nothing _I could do about it. The professors wouldn't likely call me just by my first name, and they wouldn't make one up for me, so I was stuck with it, whether I liked it or not. I'm going' with 'not' incase you were wondering.

Professor McGonagall quickly explained how the sorting worked then started calling the names.

"Cleopatra Dawson," she called.

Cleo took a deep breath before taking a step forward and seating herself on the stool. McGonagall sat the hat on her head.

"SLYTHERIN!" it yelled out, startling most of us first years.

Cleo smiled smugly and bounced off to the Slytherin table. They were all cheering.

"Natalie Elson," McGonagall called over the cheers.

Natalie froze for a moment, and Hagrid had to give her a little shake before she would move forward. She sat down on the stool—well, alcually she kind of collapsed—and the hat was placed on her head.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" it called within seconds.

The shaking girl took a seat at the Hufflepuff table and a couple of girls gave her reassuring pats on the back.

"Conner Longbottom,"

The boy named Conner sat down on the chair, and after several moments the sorting hat yelled "RAVENCLAW!"

"Seth Malfoy,"

My attention snapped to the boy. My father had told me about the Malfoys, and I studied him closely. He seemed okay, but I was just getting my first glance at him. I had no clue what he might be like in real life.

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat screamed after barley touching his head. Did that mean anything?

"David Pike,"

David jumped, and then looked at me with wide eyes. I gave him a smile and nodded with encouragement. He nodded too, as if trying to convince himself, and walked forward, taking slow and even breaths. Professor McGonagall sat the hat on his head and after what seemed like five minutes it finally made its decision.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

A huge smile spread across his face and he jumped down off the stool. McGonagall took the hat from him and he quickly walked over to the table that was cheering for their first Gryffindor first year.

"Maxine Potter,"

Everything went quiet fast. I looked at all the people as I slowly walked forward. They were looking at me with wide eyes, as if I were some new species of animal or and alien. I gulped, but their was a lump in my throat, and my mouth was dry. The professor put the hat on my head and it was silent for a moment, then the thing started _talking _to me.

"Aha, a Potter. Full of courage, just like your father and mother, and bravery, too. Lots of smarts and wit, and power beyond your own knowledge. This is difficult… I'd have to say… GRYFFINDOR!"

Cheers could be heard from the Gryffindor table. Lots of people had huge smiles on their faces, but those weren't the people I were looking at. I was seeing all my friends, and most of them were glaring. I had betrayed them by not telling them who I was, and they weren't going to forgive me.

I walked over to my table and sat down beside David, who, surprisingly enough, wasn't glaring at me. He was _smiling_.

"You didn't tell me you were a Potter!" he said, still smiling widely.

"Yeah… why aren't you mad?" I was truly confused.

"Mad? Why would I be mad?"

"Because I didn't tell you I was a Potter sooner."

"I never asked you what your last name was, so I really don't have anything to be mad about."

I smiled at that and was happy at least one of my friends weren't mad at me.

A couple other kids were put into houses, like Benny Thomas was put into Ravenclaw, Ryan Wood in Gryffindor, and Spike Zabini. Dumbledore gave us the long speeches about not to go into the Forbidden Forest, things we weren't allowed to have, and how we would get our schedules in a few days and classes would start in a week. I could have sworn when he said to stay out of the Forbidden Forest he looked at me, but I couldn't be sure. I mean, _why _would he look at me? This was my first year; it isn't like I would go in there anyway.

The food suddenly appeared as he sat down, and I can tell you, it looked a lot better than the orphanage food. Chicken, roast, mashed potatoes, rice, lamb chops, corn, and all sorts of other things. If I wasn't feeling sick at the moment I would have loved it, but I was too scared at how my friends were going to react to really eat anything.

Ryan Wood was sitting on my left, while David was on my right. They were both looking at me worriedly.

"Hey, Max, you okay?" David questioned.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I lied, and just to make him feel better I ate a little, but not much.

"Hey, Potter! What was it like?" a buy suddenly asked.

I looked up at him and tried to remember his name. I thought it was Benji King, but I wasn't sure.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"The war! I hear you're the only kid who made it through, and none of the adults will tell us."

I looked down at my plate. I had known people were going to start asking. It was only a matter of time…

"Leave her alone Benji!" somebody hissed.

"Oh come on! Can't you tell us even a _little_ bit?" he pressed.

I _really _wasn't hungry anymore. Horrible images started flashing through my head. I tried to push them back, but they wouldn't go. I squeezed my eyes shut. I could hear the screams, all the horrible screams. I could barley hear David's voice, questioning me. It was all so hazy. Everything was becoming so jumbled up. I had to get out.

I quickly slid out of my seat at the long table and ran from the dinning hall. I was in the entrance hall. I leaned against the wall and took deep breaths, trying to calm myself, but it was too late for that. The tears were already starting to stream down my face. I slid to the floor and buried my face in my arms. I hadn't wanted to come back. I had known this was going to happen.

I felt a soft hand go to my shoulder and I gasped, quickly looking up and wiping the tears away.

"It isn't a crime to cry, my dear." Professor Dumbledore said to me quietly.

I looked down, still wiping the tears with my sleeves.

"Can I ask why a young girl like yourself is crying when you should be happy? Its your first day at Hogwarts, most people are happy."

I just shook my head. I couldn't answer, because if I did I would start crying again, and I didn't want to cry anymore. I had cried enough three years ago.

"I remember the first day you ever came here. It was quite dreadful that things had to happen the way they did. You looked so happy before everything happened." He sounded so sincere. I looked up and saw a small, reassuring smile.

I shrugged, as if it didn't matter, when really it did matter. It mattered a lot.

"I suppose this place does hold some bad memories for you."

I nodded and gave a small sniff.

"But you can't let that day ruin your next seven years here. You need to make the best of it."

"H-how do I do that when people keep reminding me of what h-h-happened?" I questioned, and felt a few more tears roll down my cheek.

Dumbledore wiped the tears away, "You need to get used to people reminding you of what happened. Your father didn't like people looking at his scar, but after a while he got used to it, and you will too."

I smiled slightly and nodded.

"Good girl, now why don't you get back in there and finish your dinner."

"Yes, sir." I said quietly as I wiped away the last of my tears.

I walked back into the dinning hall and took my seat between Ryan and David again. I didn't look at them as I started to eat. As dinner was finishing up and we were finishing our dessert, and noticed one of the teachers looking at me. Well, actually, he was glaring at me, but still. He was creepy looking, with greasy black hair, white skin, and a crooked nose. It was as though he had practiced that glare many times. Our eyes met and after several moments of us looking at each other, him in hatred and me in utter confusion and somewhat fear, I had to look away.

Dinner finally ended and the Gryffindor prefects showed us first years where Gryffindor Tower was. As we approached I saw a big, fat lady in a portrait.

"Hello Fat Lady." One of the prefects said.

"Password?" she questioned.

"Sneakoscope." He answered, and the Fat Lady opened up for us.

"Girl's common room is up the stairs and to the left, boys the same to your right. All your belongings are already in your rooms and waiting."

I hurried up the stairs and entered the room that I would be sharing with four other girls. To my utter dismay however, they all seemed totally and completely… girly.

"I _swear_ Holly, he was looking at me!" The girl who I believed was named Roxanne Sterling said.

"Yeah, right, leave it to you to get a crush within the first hours we arrive." Holly Jennings said as she rolled her eyes at her friend.

"No, I think Roxanne's right. I could have sworn I saw him looking in our derection, but I don't think he was looking at her, I think he was looking at _her_." Zoë Brown pointed her finger at me and I froze.

"Who was looking at me?" I asked skeptically.

"Only the cutest boy in our _year_." Morgan Carr exclaimed.

"Which would be…?" I was already out of the loop, and the first day of classes hadn't even started. I was _so _pathetic.

"Seth Malfoy!" Roxanne exclaimed, as if it was obvious.

"Seth Malfoy? Looking at me? Are you sure he wasn't _glaring_?" I questioned. It totally didn't make sense, considering _my_ dad was the one who put _his_ dad in Azkaban.

"Nope, he was taking _serious _goo-goo eyes at you." Zoë giggled.

"Great." I said sarcastically. I pulled Jinx out of her carrying case and sat her down on my bed, and she instantly curled up by the pillow, ready for sleep.

That night I couldn't help but think about what my year would be like. My parents had told me that life at Hogwarts was always odd and adventurous. Something was always going on, and Dad had told me that a Potter couldn't help but get into that sort of stuff. I wondered if I would be like him, or if it was only the boy Potters who did that sort of stuff.

I seriously hoped not.

**Sorry it took so long to update. I've been sick lately so I had time, but I probably won't be updating any time soon again. I have three days worth of homework to do, so yeah, it's going to take awhile. R&R!**


	4. Chapter 3

When I entered the Defense against the Dark Arts class room, I had expected it to be a little… frightening, but I got something worse. Everywhere, there were things for torture and all sorts of things that were just, well, dark. The whole place was just plain creepy.

I was sitting beside David and Ryan when the Slytherins entered. They all had their heads held tall and gave us dirty looks. I got the most of them. I had to guess that a lot of their parents were dead or in Azkaban because of my parents, mostly my father. I just didn't understand why they had to hate _me _for it. They didn't even know me, and yet I was already being judged.

Cleo was sitting beside Malfoy and a boy named Spike Zabini. She wouldn't look at me. It hurt to see my friend so angry with me, but I couldn't blame her. I should have told her and everyone else sooner, but it wasn't completely my fault. She told me the first day I met her that she hated Harry Potter, so did she really expect me to tell her that I was his daughter? She'd have to be totally mental to think so.

Everything went quiet as the door slammed open and then shut as the teacher entered. I was shocked to see that it was the greasy haired man who had been glaring at me at dinner on the first night. The moment he looked at me that glare came along with a sneer. I small shiver went down my spine. The once semi cheerful room hand become cold and unnerving the moment he had entered, and I wondered if anybody else had a bad feeling about him, like I did.

"I'm Professor Snape. I have zero tolerance for silliness and disobedience, so unless you want a detention, I suggest you keep quiet." He wrote his name on the board and I shivered slightly at his pointy, snakelike handwriting. Everything about him was disturbing.

"Can anybody tell me what a hag is? Nobody? How about Miss Potter?" I was startled but quickly thought about it before answering.

"I believe a hag is an old woman who is repulsive in appearance of manner, who is known as a crone, a witch, a sorceress, or a female demon." I felt unsure, but my is expression of totally hatred and astonishment mix in one I could easily guess that I was correct.

"Correct. How about a Banshee?"

"A female spirit in Gaelic folklore believed to presage a death in the family by wailing outside the house. Am I correct?" I said with a little more confidence.

Professor Snape seemed to be getting angrier by the minute, "Yes," he snapped, "you are correct. But do you know what the difference between a werewolf and an anamagus is?"

"An anamagus changes willingly, while a werewolf has no choice." I replied. I'll admit; I was enjoying this very much.

"Are you sure you're Harry Potter's daughter? You're far to smart to be related to him. You remind me more of the smarty-pants Miss Granger, or should I say Mrs. Wesley. She was your aunt wasn't she?" he was asking a question, but I knew he knew the answer, and I also knew he was enjoying getting under my skin. He probably knew that it would upset me, so just to show him off I wasn't going to show any sign of sorrow.

"Yes, _Professor_, she was." I replied, venom dripping from my words. I copied his glare perfectly. Hadn't I thought he was going to be trouble?

He sneered, "Maybe you are like your wretched father after all."

"Proud of it too." I replied. I heard a couple of gasps around me, and saw Snape raise his eyebrows at me.

"What did you say to me?"

"You heard me, _sir_." I replied.

I knew I was causing myself a whole lot of trouble, but I didn't care. I wasn't going to stand for his cruelty, "Ten points from Gryffindor," unless he said that. I stared at him in astonishment. He gave me an evil, mischievous look, "And two night detention."

Oh yeah, I was getting off on a great start.

"Blimey Max, what was with you and Snape?" David asked as we sat under an oak tree beside the lake that day.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said with a stony face, glaring at the water.

"Max, you just got detention on your first day of classes, plus it looked as though you were going to kill him."

"I wasn't about to kill him." David gave me a skeptical look so I quickly added, "I'd go do Azkaban for it, and we both know there are a few Death Eaters over there who wouldn't think twice about attacking a poor, defenseless, first year who just happens to be Harry Potter's daughter and also in jail for murder." David laughed at this and I smile softly as well.

David quickly goes serious, "Don't look know, but I think Cleo is headed our way."

I looked around and see Cleo, Seth, and Spike walking towards us, and I had this _strange _feeling it wasn't for a friendly little chat.

"So, _Potter_ is it?" she questioned.

"Uh… hey Cleo…" I said quietly. Strange how you can attack a teacher one minute but be totally helpless when a so called "friend" comes in for the attack.

"Listen, I know you probably hate me right now, but you have to understand—"

"I don't want, or need, any of your excuses." She cut me off.

"But Cleo, I would have to you, you know that, it's just you hate my father—"

"Yeah, I do hate your father, and know I hate you." I was cut off again.

I stared at her with a mixture or rejection, hate, and betrayal. "You've known me for three years, and you start hating me because of who my _father _is? Somebody you will never meet? Merlin, Dawson! I thought I knew you better than that, but apparently I was wrong about you." I glared at her as I got to my feet and stormed away, leaving the trio of Slytherins and David behind.

Without even realizing where I was going I found myself in front of something I hadn't seen for three years. I stared at it and felt the tears starting to fall from my eyes again. I looked at the gravestone, with all its flowers and glory, but all I really saw was its inscription.

_Harry James Potter_

_b. July 31, 1980 d. March 3, 2007_

_Loving Husband, Father, Friend and Uncle, Hero to many, you will be missed by all._

I looked at the ending. "_You will be missed by all_" it said, but it wasn't true. Not everybody missed him. A whole lot of people were glad he was gone. I didn't understand how people could be so cruel. How could they just hate me without even getting to know me? And how could Cleo hate me? We had been through so much together, and then, as soon as she learned about my heritage was she just through me out like some out-of-date newspaper or something.

Cleo wasn't the only one ignoring me either. Natalie hadn't spoken to me at all yet, and whenever she saw me she would always run away. I hadn't even seen Jordon yet, so I couldn't really say he was ignoring me, but he also hadn't come to speak to me yet. Did that mean anything? I didn't know. Everything was just too confusing. I didn't want to think anymore. Thinking just made things more complicated then they needed to be. What was so great about thinking and being smart anyway? Where did it ever get me? It got my teacher mad, and my witty comments landed me to nights detention. That's the life of a smart person. Or maybe that was just the life of a smart Potter…

That night I had a horrible detention. I had to endure Snape's rambling about how horrible my grandfather and father were, and how I would get in just as much trouble as he did if I continued one the path I was headed. He didn't seem to mind that I was going on that path, however. I was probably the most interesting thing he'd seen in a long time. I doubted even my own father had stood up to him the way I did on the first day. I wasn't sure if he would be proud of me or if he would be disappointed, but I liked to think that he would be proud.

**OMG! I totally forgot that I finished this chapter! I didn't even realize that it was finished, and then I just finish chapter 4 and I discover that I never put up chapter 3! O whoa, I've been kinda slow lately… Please R&R!**


	5. Chapter 4

The months passed and faded into years. My classes became harder, but my behavior became worse. I was starting to be known as a troublemaker, and I really didn't care. My grades were perfect in everything, even Snape's class, but I kept up my disobedience. The only classes I really behaved in were Transfigurations and Care of Magical Creatures. I soon became very bad enemies with Cleo, and Natalie still hardly ever spoke to me, even after many years. Jordon hardly saw me anyway so it wasn't much of a loss with him. My only real friends were David and Ryan, but mostly David.

Dumbledore was still my favorite teacher, and I often went to him for council. He disapproved of my behavior but didn't tell me to fix it. He left me to do my own thing. It wasn't until the summer of my third year that all the real problems started.

I was eating lunch with David at the orphanage when Sister Catherine, one of the nuns who ran the orphanage called me to her office. As soon as I entered and saw that there was a family in there my world crumbled.

"Maxine dear, this is Abraham and Donna Bird." Sister Catherine said, indicating to the couple who was smiling at me.

"No." I said instinctively. The Birds looked shocked, as did Sister Catherine.

"Maxine—" the astounded Sister started.

"NO!" I cut in and turned from the room, running out before I could hear another word.

I ran up the stairs and into the large room I shared with the other girls. Flinging myself onto her bed I buried her face into my pillow, wanting to cry but refusing to do so. I could just imagine what Sister Catherine was telling the Birds. "She's still not over her parent's death. She'll come around. It was just a shock." I wouldn't come around; I would never come around, not for that family or any other family. Besides, I would only be in school for four more years, what was the point in being adopted now?

There was a knock at the door and I looked up to see Donna Bird peeking in the door at me. I glared at her and turned away, instead concentrating on petting Jinx, who had grown a lot during her last two years. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked around to see that it belonged to the woman who was trying to adopt me. I shrugged the hand off.

"Why are you doing this?" I demanded.

"What do you mean?" she questioned softly.

"Trying to adopt me. I don't want to be adopted, I told Sister Catherine that and yet she's still handing me off like a sack of potatoes. I can't blame her really; I've been a right prat since I got back from Hogwarts two years ago."

I picked at the hem of my blanket, pulling at the strings. I hadn't wanted to become the way I was. I had hoped I would be good, like my mother and father. Like my Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron, and all my other aunts and uncles (everyone except Uncle George and Uncle Fred). Instead I was a troublemaking thirteen year old who made good grades but didn't have the respect from any teachers besides Dumbledore and Hagrid, who both didn't judge people harshly.

"You've had a hard life, Maxine, it isn't your fault." The woman tried to comfort.

I turned on her, glaring with fire in my eyes, "You don't know anything about me."

"I know you're Harry Potter and Ginevra Potter's only daughter. I know that you were the only underage child to survive the battle, and I know that you've hidden this all from everyone, up until you're first year at Hogwarts." She said calmly.

"Everybody knows that. You don't know anything about who I really am. You don't know my personality, what I like, what I hate, anything." I looked down with sad eyes.

"But I do want to get to know you." She said as she sat down beside me.

I glared at her again. "Just because you adopt me doesn't mean I'm going to talk to you." I shot at her.

"We are, however, going to adopt you. Abraham is filling out the papers now." She said firmly now, and that was when I realized that there was something about that woman that I didn't trust.

I quickly got to my feet and left the room, this time running outside the building altogether. For a moment if was as if I was leaving all my troubles behind as I ran through the woods where I would always play as a child. I was running so fast it was like nothing could catch me, but as soon as I stopped they would come back. So I didn't stop. I didn't even stop when I was out of the woods. I ran until I couldn't run anymore, and then I fell to the ground in a heap. That's when I totally broke down. The tears rolled down my cheeks and my body quaked, feeling as though it was about to fall apart. The memories of the battle ran more vividly than ever through my mind. My father's last words to me ran over and over through my head. _"Be brave, Maxine,"_ he had told me, but how could I be brave? My life was falling to pieces and there was no way for me to put the pieces back together. I couldn't even remember the last time I had been truly happy or sure about something.

It wasn't until I felt rain starting to fall that I pulled out of my trance. I slowly got to my feet and walked back the way I had come. The rain was falling like buckets of water. By the time I was back at the orphanage I was soaking wet. My clothes were sticking to me, making me seem to weigh ten pounds heavier than normal. My shoes were soaked through so much that even my socks were sopping wet, making my feet cold. My nose and cheeks were bright red from the cold and all traces of crying were gone because of all the rain on my face.

All the sisters bundled me up with towels, made me change into warm pajamas, and sat me in Sister Catherine's office on her coach in front of her blazing fire. They even gave me hot chocolate, unfortunately there were no marshmallows. They told me the Birds were going to come back in the morning to pick me up, so I needed to pack all my belongings. They said they would help to shrink things down to fit it all in my bag too. It was then that I felt the reality of it all. They had finished the papers and I was officially their adoptive daughter. After two years of people trying to adopt me Sister Catherine had finally found somebody she thought suitable. I had always thought it was impossible to make Sister Catherine think anybody suitable for any of her children over the age of eleven.

That night I was packing all my things, looking at them fondly before placing them in my bag. When I next looked up I saw Natalie there, holding a large box.

"Hey Maxine…" she said quietly. We still hadn't spoken much since two Septembers ago.

"Hey Natalie." I smiled unemotionally.

"Sister Catherine told me to give this to you. She says its things that your father and mother left for you, and now that you're leaving you'll need them." She placed the box on my bed and started to leave the room.

"Natalie," she turned and looked at me, "thanks, you know, for everything." She gave a questioning look but I turned away.

In truth Natalie was the person who helped me through during the beginning. She seemed like such an innocent girl who was so emotional, and she was my excuse to cry. I cried with her whenever she needed it, but I never cried for the same reason, and she never even knew. She was my safe-harbor without even knowing it.

I looked inside the box and realized that not even the sister's knew what was inside, because there, right on the top, it said "_Property of Maxine Lily Potter. Do not open._" I slowly pulled the tape off the box and opened the lid. There were papers and pictures and items all inside it. Everything had a letter stuck to it. I gingerly picked up a picture frame. I sucked in a breath at what I saw. Right there, in a moving picture, was my mother, father, and me, all in our back yard. I was in my father's arms and he and mom were tickling me. We were laughing and had huge smiles. It looked to be spring. Our cherry tree was blossoming in the background, its beautiful flowers making the tree pink and lavender. Mother had a flower behind her ear and Daddy's jet-black hair was as messy as ever, showing off his scar in all its glory. We were all glowing with happiness. We probably didn't think anything could bring us apart, and yet here we were, them in heaven, and me stuck on earth, being adopted and probably disappointing them horribly. Attached to the picture was a letter. I unfolded it and read it to myself.

_Dear Maxine, _

_Hello, I know you don't know me but I was one of your father's close friends. I'm sure by the time you get this box you'll be much older. You'll probably just be graduating from Hogwarts, or maybe just being adopted. My name is Remus J. Lupin. I was firstly you're grandfather's schoolmate, and after his death I came to work at Hogwarts in you father's third year. But I should go on like this like the old rambling fool that I am. I gave you this picture to remind you how happy you and your parents were, and how they would hate for you to be sad, which I know you are if not have been for some time. Your father was sad and angry for all his life about his father's death, and I just find it horrible that your parents were killed by the same man that killed his parents. Keep this picture to remind you to always keep your spirit up, like you did when you were young. Your parents wouldn't want you to be miserable._

_-Remus J. Lupin_

I sat the picture and letter down and pulled out a ugly brown cloak which was a little shinny, and its material was very fine and seemed delicate, although when I pulled at it a little it seemed totally secure. I slipped it on and pulled the hood up over my head, then looked at myself in the mirror. I had to hold back a shriek. My reflection was _gone_! I slowly pulled the hood off and my head started to appear. I quickly pulled the cloak off and read the letter.

_Hello,_

_I'm not sure if you've read any of my other letters yet but I'm Remus J. Lupin, your father and grandfather's friend. This cloak is an invisibility cloak, and both your grandfather and father got into a whole bunch of trouble with it. It is how your father completed most of his adventures. I hope you put it to good use._

_-A Friend_

I looked at the cloak again and smiled. So my father hadn't been all that good after all. I sat the cloak down inside my bag and hid it so it wouldn't be seen. I next pulled out an old piece of parchment. It looked as though it had been through a whole lot. It was probably over twenty, maybe even thirty years old. I looked at it and saw that it was blank. I pulled off the letter and read it, searching for an answer.

_Maxine,_

_This map was made by your grandfather, myself, your grandfather's friend and father's godfather Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew, the traitor who turned your grandparents in to Voldemort. Anyway, it's called the Marauder's Map and your uncles Fred and George Wesley stole it from Filch's office and gave it to your father in his third year. To make the map appear you must say "I solemnly swear I'm up to no-good" It will then show the Hogwarts grounds and everybody on it and where they are. When you are finished with it you say "Mischief managed" otherwise anybody can use it. Put it to good use, and don't go looking for trouble like your father often did._

_-Remus J. Lupin_

I found a few other things like some pomes that my parents had liked, a few books that they liked and Lupin thought I would like, and couple photo albums. I found my father's glasses as well, along with a preserved flower from our cherry tree. It all meant so much to me, even if it was only little things. I then found a key to an account at Gringotts. I put it away with my other key. I packed everything into my trunk, leaving out some clothes to change into in the morning.

The next morning I packed Jinx into her carrying case and brought my trunk and her down to the hall on the first floor. Mr. and Mrs. Bird were already there, waiting for me. I said goodbye to David before I left, giving him a hug and telling him I'd see him at the beginning of term. I left with the couple who were officially my adoptive parents with a distant, quiet attitude and a sinking heart that was becoming colder by the day.

We arrived at a huge, mansion like house using floo powder and Mr. Bird helped me bring my bag to the room that would be mine. We entered the room and I found that it had a large, queen-sized bed with a light blue blanket and lime green sheets, a large walk-in closet, a pastel green loveseat in front of a fireplace with a mantle, a large bookshelf already holding some books, two bedside tables, a rug that was light blue, purple, and dark blue, a desk with a wooden chair and a blue cushion on it, and a vanity (makeup desk) with a bench. Mr. Bird sat the trunk down at the end of my bed.

"This will be your room. So, what do you think?" he smiled at me.

I shrugged and sat down Jinx's carrying case, releasing her. She jumped down and walked around, looking at the room. She spotted the cat basket and looked at it with narrowed eyes. She looked at it for a moment, then turned with her tail in the air and jumped onto my bed, cuddling up towards the pillows. I petted her than looked over at the people who seemed so excited to have me, while I, the one who had been "rescued", was hating every minute of it. Sure the room was nice, but that didn't mean I want it.

"Well we'll just leave you to unpack." Mrs. Bird said with a smile as she and her husband left the room.

I opened my trunk and pull out all my things that I would be leaving behind. I left most of the books, only bringing along a muggle book called "Here Comes the Bride" and an empty diary that my mother had been planning to give me when I became older. I figured I was going to need it. I also packed a picture of me and my parents, while putting the framed picture on the fireplace mantle. I hung up most of my summer clothes, while keeping most of the winter clothes and some of the summer stuff for the beginning of spring and towards the end of school. I kept the Marauder's Map and the invisibility cloak in my trunk, not wanting to forget them. I sat down on my coach and started to read my book, not wanting to leave the room and venture into the unknown. It wasn't until around one o'clock that i heard a knock on the door. I looked up to see Mrs. Bird at the door.

"Maxine, we're going to a party tonight and everybody wants to meet you. It's formal so I wanted to bring you out to buy a dress." She smiled sweetly.

I sighed, put a bookmark in my book and walked over to the door. She guided me to the entrance hall, where there was a large fireplace. We flooed to Diagon Alley and went into a formal shop. I looked at a beautiful dark lavender dress. It had a peddle-like look down to the knees, then that stopped and it turned into a dress that went down to the floor. It had a lot of sparkles and it was kind of flowery, but it was wonderful. It was designed by some muggle named Cassandra Stone, and it was labeled as a D78082 design and the color Dk Fuchsia, whatever that meant.

Mrs. Bird bought it for me, even when I said it was too much. That night we arrived at the Ministry of Magic and I was guided into a large ballroom. People were already up and dancing, and as far as I could see I was one of the _very _few teenagers here. I was introduced to many people, and I felt like I was going to faint from it all. Never in my life had I spoken to so many people in such a short time. I was being swarmed by all the adults, and I'll admit it was quite frightful. It was then, at that party, that I found out that my new "father" was running to be Minister of Magic. I was shocked. I wondered if that might have been why Sister Catherine had thought that they would be good parents.

People finally left me in peace and the Birds went off to mingle. I sat down in a chair and watched people dance and chat. I caught a few people taking glances at me when they thought I wasn't looking. The night was turning out exactly as I had thought it would. That is, until three people with platinum blond hair walked up to me.

"Miss Maxine Potter, I presume." A cold voice said to me and I looked up to see an old man.

I couldn't answer so I merely nodded.

"My grandson has told me much about you. I'm Lucius Malfoy, and this is my son, Draco Malfoy. I presume you know my grandson, Seth Malfoy." His voice was smooth but his eyes were full of hate.

I nodded at Seth and he gave me a quick, apologetic smile. I still couldn't seem to find my voice. Here, standing right in front of me, was two people who hated my father more than words could describe. They could do anything if they wanted. They were Death Eaters for Merlin sakes! How did they even get out of prison, much less invited to a party at the Ministry of Magic?

"How have you been holding up, dear, since your father's death?" Draco questioned in a would-be kind voice, if only he didn't have the loathing in the word "father" and the hatred burning from his eyes.

"F-fine, thank you." I finally managed to speak, and of all things it came out as a stutter. I was very angry with myself about that but didn't let it show on my face. I had learned years ago how to keep my feelings hidden.

"We're so glad to hear it." Lucius sneered.

"If you'll excuse me." I said as I got to my feet and walked away from the three. I was fuming. If I could use magic outside of school I would have jinxed them _so _bad.

I watched the Malfoys closely after that, making sure that I wasn't near them and that whenever they came in my direction I could make a quick get away to the other side of the room. That night was torture for me, and I was relieved to leave and go back to the Birds' house.

I fell asleep quickly that night, partly because of the amazingly soft bed, and partly because I was so exhausted from all that running around and avoiding at the party.

**Sorry it took so long to update. I've been having some writers block with most of my stories so I've been switching between all my stories randomly. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. R&R!**


	6. Authors Note

Hey everyone, despite what I may have told some of you, I've decided I just cant get any muse for this story, so I left it up for adoption

Hey everyone, despite what I may have told some of you, I've decided I just cant get any muse for this story, so I left it up for adoption. Ivory Jennifer Ride will now be working on it, though it may not be right away. Whenever she posts her first chapter I'll tell you all. Sorry if I disappointed any of you, but I love this story too much to let it just sit around and be neglected. It deserves to be finished, even if it isn't actually me who does the finishing.


End file.
